Atonement
by Dorb
Summary: Sirius Black is captured by Death Eaters. Snape is asked to punish him. Will Sirius be able to forgive Snape? Will Snape be able to forgive himself? How does this affect their future relationship?


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and his world belong to JK rowling. I do not own them and do not make any money off them. I'm just a poor student. It's no use trying to sue me.

This is my first fic so please be gentle and do not flame. Constructive criticism is of course welcomed. Is there anyone out there willing to beta my story?

**Atonement**

Chapter 1

By Dorb

"Get away from me, Snape you greasy bastard!" Sirius Black spat at his longtime enemy, the man whom he had hated since the moment he had clapped eyes on him on the Hogwart's Express at age eleven. "I always knew Dumbledore was crazy to have trusted you, you traitorous little snake! What are you going to do now? Kill me?"

Snape leaned closer and put his hands Black's hips. "No, I don't mean to kill you" he said softly, his mouth inches from Black's, onyx eyes fixed on gray ones.

"Get your hands off me" Sirius struggled against the bonds that held him down on the bed, helpless in front of his hated enemy. He swore and bucked, trying to wrench himself away but the hands simply gripped him tighter. He flailed on the bed, yelling and cursing the whole time. Suddenly his knee connected with Snape's stomach, who doubled over clutching his middle. Black smiled triumphantly but the next moment the smile was wiped off as Snape backhanded him viciously across his face.

Snape roughly grabbed Black's long hair and yanked his head back so hard Black thought it might come unhinged. "Listen to me, you mangy cur," he hissed in Black's ear, "it makes no difference to me whether you live or die. Personally, I would prefer that you die an extremely slow and painful death. You are of absolutely no use to the Order but I am and my position as a spy cannot be compromised. This is what Voldemort expects me to do and in order to retain his trust I have to do it.

"What I am going to have to do to you now is just as distasteful to me as it is likely to be for you. But just be grateful because if Malfoy had had the _pleasure_" he sneered "of enjoying your company right now, I assure you, you would not have lived. So stop struggling and cooperate with me here." So saying, Snape flipped Black over onto his belly and straddled him.

When he felt his tattered and dirty robes being pushed up over his buttocks and bunched underneath his shoulders, Black knew with a sickening certainty what was going to come next. He tried to block his mind, to think of anything but what was happening to him, tried not to feel the cool air on his lower body, tried not to think about the yellowed fingernails digging into his hips or the curtain of greasy hair brushing his shoulders. He stared out at the headboard in front of him unable to gather the energy to utter a word of protest. He tried to mentally prepare himself for the pain that he knew would come but when he felt Snape pushing into him, he could not help the cries that escaped his lips. He was back in his dark, dingy cell in Azkaban, rough hands were groping him, hurting him and he knew that no one would hear his cries and even if they did they would not care.

After what seemed like an eternity, he felt Snape freeze on top of him for a moment and then pull out completely. He felt his bonds being loosened, knew he should cry out, flail, kick, try to cover himself up, do something, anything, but he couldn't. The fight had gone out of him. All he could do was curl up into a tight, little ball on the bed. He bit hard on his lower lip, trying to stifle a whimper.

"Here, take this and clean yourself up." Snape threw a cloth in his direction but Sirius did not reach up to take it. He remained motionless on the bed.

"Go on then." Nothing. "Fine then. Lie there like that. See if I care."

A minute later, Sirius raised himself up to a sitting position. "Is there a bathroom here?" he asked in a low voice, determinedly not looking at Snape. Snape nodded wordlessly and jerked his head towards a door to his right. When it became clear that Sirius was not going to look at him, he cleared his throat impatiently. "Through this door here." Sirius gathered up the cloth Snape had tossed to him, and went into the bathroom, his robes uncurling from underneath his armpits and righting themselves over his body.

Snape walked over to the bed and sat down. He sighed and looked down at his hands. He wished there had been some other way, anything but what had just occured. There was certainly no love lost between him and Black. He hated the man but surely no one, not even someone as despicable as Black should have to be raped by their enemy.

He looked up at the sound of an opening door.


End file.
